


Daddy's Oscar Show a Daddybatch fic

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ben's first Oscars and you and the family stay home in London but still "attend" the show thanks to live feeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Oscar Show a Daddybatch fic

WORK ON THIS NOW!!

Do new Daddybatch fluff of Ben waving gif.  
_________________________________

"Daddy when will you be home?" Benedict's three year old son Alex asks over the speaker phone. 

Benedict is in L.A. getting ready to head to the Oscars. It is his first academy awards show and wishes you could be beside him on the red carpet and wishes your three kids could be there too. 

"I'll be home in a few days buddy, I miss you guys so much." Benedict says.

"We miss you too daddy." Charlie, Eva, and Alex say in unison.

"Are you guys staying up to watch the red carpet tonight?" He asks.

"Yes I made them take naps earlier today and we will be staying up to watch for you." You say.

"I'll wave okay, look for me and when I wave know I'll be waving to you guys. I wish you all could be here." 

"We love you daddy." The kids say and then leave the room to get some snacks. 

"Love you all too." He speaks as they get up and leave.

"Honey?" He says.

"Yeah babe, I'm still here." 

"I love you, I miss you. I'm sorry I've been gone so much."

"Babe, it's okay. I understand love, I'm incredibly proud of you darling and I'm so happy for you." You speak choking up a bit.

"I've got to go baby, they're calling me for the car. I'll text you when I get there. I love you." 

"Bye babe, have fun." It's a click as the call ends and you hang up and get some live feeds of the red carpet going for the kids. 

The children and you enjoy looking at all the different people and fancy dresses while waiting for Ben to show up. A short time later you received a text from Benedict as he was arriving at the red carpet. 

"I'm here, look for me. Love you." The text read.

"Daddy's at the red carpet now, let's be on the look out for him.

"Not daddy, not daddy, not daddy..." Eva says as she sees different people walking.

"Daddy!!!!" Alex says pointing to one of the feeds.

Ben smiles and does a little wave you know is meant for you guys. You continue to watch the live feeds and get to see Ben's interviews and then you check twitter to find the goofiest photo of him photo bombing U2. Ben is just a man child you laugh to yourself as you show the kids the photo.

"Dad is a goofball!" Charlie says.

"Daddy's funny!" Eva says laughing. Alex is laughing too hard to say anything. 

It's then you have a brilliant idea.   
"Guys go upstairs and get dressed fancy! We are going to the Oscars." You say.

"Mum, what are you talking about." Charlie says with a weird look on his face. 

"Go get dressed fancy, we will attend the Cumberbatch Oscars, now go on!"

The children and you all come back downstairs in your fancy dresses and suits just before the event starts. Setting the timer on a camera you take a picture the family and then try to take a selfie with the kids. Sending Benedict the picture via text including "we can't wait to see you on stage, we will be attending the event with you ;-)"

The kids sit patently through the show and wait for Ben to appear.

"Look there's daddy!!" Eva exclaimed. 

"Shhh, let's listen." You speak.

After Ben does his speech and the winner is announced the kids clap and you send a photo of them with their thumbs up. "Great job babe!!" You include in the text.

Benedict texts back "Love you guys!" 

You continue to watch through the end and when '12 Years a Slave' wins you all jump up from the sofa and clap and celebrate. 

"Hi daddy!!" Alex says to the laptop, to young to know he can't hear him. 

Credits roll and you head upstairs with the kids to get them ready for bed. The phone rings and you put it on speaker.

"Hi Daddy! We saw you on the Telly!" 

"You did? Did you see me wave to you earlier?" Ben asks.

"Yes we did and we waved back!" Eva said.

"Honey we're so proud of you! Great job!" You speak up.

"Thank you guys so much, I'm on the way to a party now. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and wanted to say good night. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Night dad." Charlie spoke  
"Night night daddy!" Eva said  
"Sleep tight daddy." Alex said with a yawn.  
"Night love." You ended.

There is always a way to solve a problem, you just can't wait till Ben is here for real and you no longer have to see him on a phone or in pictures.


End file.
